Ice Skating
by xxhave.you.evaxx
Summary: What happend when role's are reversed and Zac and Vanessa never did High School Muscal the movies but they did High School Musical: The Ice Tour. One Shot. Zanessa. Bad summary but you get the point


Ok so I went to High School Musical on ice last night and it was FREAKING AWSOME

**Ok so I went to High School Musical on ice last night and it was FREAKING AWSOME!! When I was watching it I got an idea that just screamed ZANESSA!! So here I am writing this one shot…Ok now you've heard my life story here it is:)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned High School Musical or any of the actors from the movie do you really think I'd be sitting at my computer writing this!? I DON'T THINK SO!!**

"That's it! Keep going!! Now bring it to the front…GO!!" Kenny shouted to the various skaters. We're all in this together was blasting through the speakers of the ice rink with a remix of blades slicing through the ice to the beat, while they tried to keep up with the beat and their skaters tried to lip synch while keeping their balance. "That's it now break" the director shouted over the music and brought his hands up in front of him with the backs of his hands touching then motioning them to split. The skaters split to the sides of the ice rink and started to skate and dance while facing out the direction that they're facing. "Now bring it through the middle, one more time!!" The chorus of the song started to play as everyone skated to the back center of the stage and brought it straight through the middle. Gliding over the frozen water trying their best to make their dancing look the same as the movie that kids **(or teen's lol)** fell in love with. The music ended quite abruptly and everyone held their poses perfectly…well nearly all of them…

"ZAC!!" A certain brunette yelled as she was standing up while rubbing her arm. "Why can't you catch me?!" She asked frustrated.

"Maybe you're too heavy for me!" The blue-eyed boy retaliated. There were a series of "Ohhs" and "Ouch" escaping the lips of the on looking skaters. Even Kenny sucked in his breath and winced at the insult.

This brunette was not about to stand there and let this arrogant jerk speak to her like that. "Or maybe it's because those twigs you like to call muscles can't handle anything more than paper!" She yelled back.

Zac was about to retaliate when Kenny stepped in. "Can't we get through one full dress rehearsal without you two trying to rip each other's heads off!?"

"I can't help it if he's weak!" The brunette argued

"I am not weak you just need to lay off the- -"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Kenny bellowed breaking the two up. "Zac, Vanessa, go back stage and please talk this out or something because if we're not ready in the next few hours then you guys are both gone, in fact everyone will be gone because there can't be a show without Troy and Gabriella!!" All the skaters were shocked and started to whisper to each other. Both Zac and Vanessa felt as if the ice was going to melt under them by the amount of glares they were receiving from their fellow skaters.

"I'm sorry Kenny. I guess we could try and work this out!" Vanessa said looking at Kenny. She turned around and started to make her way backstage.

"Yeah maybe you should go work out" Zac said making sure she heard it. Ice was shed as the brunette stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you say!?" she asked him, her voice dripping with rage.

"You heard me!" They faced each other again and their gazes burning into each other.

"OK, THAT'S IT EVERYONE OUT!!" Kenny boomed making his voice bounce off the walls of the building. All the skaters left with their tails between their legs, too scared to contradict Kenny. "YOU TWO…" Kenny yelled pointing a shaking finger at the bickering couple "…ARE GOING TO STAY IN HERE, WHETHER YOU WANT TO OR NOT, AND YOUR GOING TO SORT THIS OUT RIGHT HERE AND NOW! I DON'T CARE HOW YOU DO IT BUT YOU ARE NOT GOING TO JEPERDISE THIS PLAY AND RUIN THE HEARTS OF A THOUSAND KIDS!!" With that he left the two in the middle of the stage.

They were both dumbstruck at how sweet Kenny would yell and have a fit at them like that, but that feeling was soon over taken by hatred that coursed through their veins as they glared at each other again.

"What is your problem with me!? I haven't done anything wrong to you and you keep dissing me like I have! Why?" Vanessa asked trying to keep her voice level and calm although on the inside she could feel her blood boil.

"I don't have a problem with you" Zac said looking and playing with a chunk of ice on the rink. He was trying to calm down too but failing miserably.

"Obviously you do if you keep insulting me!" Vanessa pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I don't keep insulting you!" Zac said defensively still finding the chuck of ice very interesting.

"Then what do you call them, constructive criticism?" Vanessa asked sarcastically while poking deeper and deeper into Zac's feelings.

"I guess you could say that" he replied cheekily. He looked up at her and smiled his cocky smile at her but his facials soon softened when he saw her eyes. They held a rainbow of emotions: anger, hurt, sad, frustrated, confusion… He had a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach that made him break the gaze that he was holding. He looked away feeling ashamed and guilty.

"Talk to me Zac. What did I do to make you hate me so!?" Vanessa pleaded with him.

"What about you!? You're not the nicest one to hang around either!" Zac shot back.

"I was stupid and childish! The only reason I did it was because you started to be mean to me!" She confessed. She took a deep breath and carried on. "When I got here you were so nice to me, we even hung out before the rehearsals started. But after that first rehearsal you never acted the same around me, you acted like a self-centered, selfish, immature jerk! Do you know how much that hurt me? How much that affected me all because the only friend that I had on this trip turns around and deserts me after the first rehearsals! That whole night I was wondering why. Did I hit you when we were paired up? Did I say or do something wrong? I never figured it out! So I decided that if you weren't going to be nice to me then I won't even try to be nice to you!" Vanessa finished feeling a whole lot lighter. Zac kept his head down and his shaggy hair covered his eyes. "Why did I do Zac? I need to know" Vanessa asked skating closer to him.

"I was jealous" Zac confessed barley audible but loud enough for her to hear.

"Of me?" She asked confused. Zac managed a nod to confirm. "How and why would you be jealous of me?"

Zac looked up to find Vanessa closer than she was before. He looked around at the amount of empty seats that would be filled in the next couple of hours or so and thought that there was no way he was getting out of this. He returned his gaze to Vanessa and started to spill. "Do you know what it's like to grow up living and breathing ice skating? For as long as I can remember it's been ice skating 24/7 for me. I absolutely loved it!" Zac said smiling a little but then quickly faded into a frown. "But the kids at school considered me as being gay because I liked to ice skate so I was home schooled. That was a decision my mum came up with when I came home with my 3rd black eye in two weeks." He chuckled a bit as he remembered that memory. Vanessa stood on the ice watching and listening very intently. "The good thing about being home schooled was that I got to do my school work and then go out skating without having to worry about any bullies, except my dad. He always looked down on me, like I was never good enough for him. When I was 13 I was considered the best and the most promising skater of my town. But all that wasn't important to me if my dad didn't back me up. Then that night, when I received my awards he left us, and it was my entire fault!" Zac said breaking the gaze he held with Vanessa. He looked down and let his hair fall in front of eyes to conceal his newly formed tears. "My mum suffered a huge blow all because I like to skate. But did she complain? No, she was happy to teach me Math, English and how to do a triple axel. Only a few months ago I decided to leave home and tour the world ice skating, and what's better to help me do that if not the High School Musical Ice Tour!?" Zac heard Vanessa's blades cutting through the ice to get to him. Once she got there she engulfed him in a hug with her arms wrapped securely around his neck. He was quite startled at the sudden affection she was showing him, but wrapped his arms around her waist and kept talking to her. "When I met you and you started to tell me that your family is behind you a hundred and ten percent and you only started skating when you were 12 and already you're better than me. I confirmed that after the first rehearsal we had and I guess I took all my anger and frustration out on you, by ignoring you. I am so sorry" He tightened his grip on Vanessa and silently cried onto her shoulder. He had finally let his feelings out and for him it felt good to let them out, it was like a huge burden was lifted off of his shoulders.

Vanessa pulled away and studied Zac's features. His tanned face had tear stained checks and his red eyes made his cobalt eyes stand out even more. The tip of his fringe was wet from being in his eyes while crying but after all he spilt he looked as solid as a rock. "Do you know what I see?" Vanessa started. Zac starred at her blankly and shook his head. "I see a little boy through you're eyes, he's hugging his knees in a corner crying. I then see you, tall, steady and solid as a rock. Do you know why you have been this solid for so long?" Zac shook his head and looked at the ice feeling stupid for not knowing. "Love" Vanessa simply stated.

Zac snapped his head up and looked at Vanessa quizzically. "The love that you have for you're mum has let you come this far. But your determination to make your dad proud of you and love you has let you become the best skater here tonight. I don't compare to you in the slightest." Vanessa concluded. She was proud that she could come up with something like that for someone.

Zac pondered what Vanessa had just told him and figured that she was right, completely and utterly correct. For so long now he has wanted his father to be proud of him and love him no matter what he chose. He looked up at Vanessa again to see that she was giving him a comforting smile; he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her cheek and engulfed her in another hug. "Thank you"

"Don't worry about it" She whispered back blushing. They held each other for a little while in silence where the only noise that could be heard is Zac's sniffing, when Vanessa broke the hug and the silence. "So what do you say…?" She held out her hand waiting for him to take it. "Truce?" She asked him hopefully.

He smiled at her and took her hand in his. "Truce" They shook hands and smiled at each other. "I am really sorry about all the insults."

"Don't worry about it, we're starting over."

"Sound good to me" Zac smiled fondly of Vanessa. "So V, think we could practice that lift?"

"Of course" They started to do the dance from the beginning and it was perfect. Every move was like they were moving as one, one body one soul. Vanessa started to pull out and Zac got ready. Vanessa started to skate towards him at full speed and…

Zac put his hands on her waist and lifted her with ease while Vanessa posed in the air as the crowd went wild. Zac was spinning around on the ice and they were both graceful. The full house erupted in an earth shattering cheer. They absolutely loved the lift. As on cue Zac put her down then pulled her in so their was no space between their bodies and their noses were touching. They smiled at each other and broke the hold they had on each other so they could go off stage.

"You were great Zac" Vanessa said hugging Zac.

"You too V!" He replied hugging her back.

"So act 2, we have to kiss" Vanessa said.

"Yeah. Ready for it?" Zac asked

"You know it!" The two skaters ran back to the dressing room and changed for act 2. Who would have thought that 4 hours ago, insults were being thrown

around and now they're acting as two best friends.

**Ok so that was it. A really bad ending but oh well. It's really stupid but I really needed to get this out so yeah. R&R please and thank you :)**


End file.
